Prophecy Of Light
by RoseinThorns
Summary: Syaoran had left for training eight years ago, now that they are eighteen, he has returned to Sakura. But there are two reasons why he has come back. One of those reasons could mean their lives. Complete...Or is it?
1. Syaoran’s Return

Hey what up! This is my first Card Captors fic so go easy on me please!!!!!!! Oh yeah, I don't own Card Captors. But that doesn't mean that I don't want you to review! So please, REVIEW!!!! Eh hem.Thank you.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Chapter One: Syaoran's Return  
  
Sakura sat in her room studying. It had been eight years since Syaoran left to go home for training. She was now eighteen. She missed him so much. Kero landed on her desk and looked at Sakura's homework. " Uh, Sakura?" He asked, looking up at her dreamy looking face. Sakura looked down at him. Kero pointed at her paper and watched as she turned beat red.  
  
" Oh my gosh!!!!" She yelled in astonishment. She had been so caught up in her day dreaming that she had written Syaoran's name all over her paper. Crumpling it up, she threw it in the waist basket. " I definitely cannot turn that into Miss. Willard, she would have a hissy fit!" Sakura sighed and pulled out another piece of paper from her notebook and started over again. After an hour, she finally finished and put everything away. Getting up she moved to her closet to get out her pajamas, but her dad called her downstairs.  
  
" Honey! There's someone here to see you!" Sakura sighed again (she does a lot of sighing in this story.). Walking down she looked to her dad.  
  
" Dad, can't you tell them to come back tomorrow? I want to go to bed. I-" That's when she saw just who had come to call. There, standing in the doorway, was the one that had been on her mind since last night. Syaoran had finally come back. 


	2. The Prophecy Revealed

Hey everyone! Well, here is the second chapter of my story. I really hoped that you all liked the first one. I know its short, but I can't write a long one other wise it will end up being a one shot. I got to keep them short so that I can keep my ideas straight (I have soooo many of them!!!!). Oh yeah, I don't own Card Captors. Please review!!!!!!! (Okay people, first chapter was changed a bit, but you don't need to read it again, I changed a few words, like mom to dad. I forgot about that! Please don't hate me die-hard fans of Card Captors!)  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Chapter Two: The Prophecy Revealed  
  
There stood Syaoran, the man that had never left Sakura's heart for eight years was standing right in her doorway. Tears began to form in her eyes at the sight of him. Suddenly, Sakura ran to him and flung her arms around Syaoran's neck sobbing hysterically. Needless to say, Syaoran was very taken aback. Sakura had never acted like this towards him. But this only proved the fact that she had missed him like he had missed her. He didn't have to worry about her being too upset with the news he had to give her. True, he could have waited till tomorrow, but he couldn't shake the feeling that tomorrow might be too late to act on this information. After a few moments of crying and holding her to comfort her, Syaoran pulled her back a bit to look at her beautiful face.  
  
" Sakura, I have to talk to you, it's very important." He said looking into her tear bright emerald eyes. Sakura nodded and lead him to the couch in the living room to talk better. Once there, her dad excused himself to give them more privacy. Sakura looked to Syaoran in confusion.  
  
" What did you need to talk about Syaoran?" She smiled, if felt good to say his name again instead of just day dreaming.  
  
Syaoran shifted in his chair thinking of the best way to break it to her. After a few moments of thinking, he finally decided to speak. " Well, there are two reasons why I came back. One of them was the fact that I missed you, I couldn't be without you for too much longer." He looked to see her reaction. Sakura had tears in her eyes. He smiled and embraced her. " Yes Sakura, I love you too." He said smiling. She hugged him tighter. But they couldn't stay like that for long, because right then, Touya decided to pop in, along with Kero. Oh the horror!!!!!! Touya froze as well as Kero at the sight of them. Touya couldn't help it, he exploded.  
  
" WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!!!!!! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY SISTER!!!!!!!!" He stormed forward, Syaoran moved in front of Sakura.  
  
" Hello Touya, it's nice to see you too. I hope you don't mind, but your sister and I are in love, so why don't you just back.off." He said trying to keep his temper down. Kero had moved from behind to hit him over the head, but Syaoran just lifted up his arm and caught him. Bringing him face to face, he smirked. " I really don't think that is wise stuffed animal." He whispered and threw him back to Touya. Sakura was really surprised at his show of skill. He hadn't been that good before, but of course it was to be expected. Syaoran had just come back from eight years of martial arts training. He settled down and motioned them to sit down. " You two might as well hear this too. We might need your help sometime during this." They sat, glaring at him. The boy they both didn't really like all that much, that somehow had become a man while he was gone. They realized now that both were calm, it would be foolish indeed to mess with Syaoran.  
  
Sakura looked to them then back to Syaoran, " Okay, you told me the first one, now what's the second reason?" She smiled. Syaoran sighed, well here goes nothing.  
  
" While I was training, my mother decided to tell me of a prophecy called the Prophecy of Light. I of course, thought that once I had found out, I should have known about this a lot sooner then she actually told me. Needless to say, I was furious. Especially since it had something to do with Sakura and me, with our future." He glanced at Sakura who was listening intently. " But mother was still stuck on me marrying Mei Lin. Of course I had no intention of carrying out that wish. I had stopped carrying out that wish the moment I met Sakura, even though I hadn't fully realized it until after I left. Okay, anyways, I bet you want to know what the prophecy foretells if it would lead me to come back here against my clan's wishes. Risking my life ultimately." Sakura popped up at that bit of info. Syaoran smiled at her, " it's alright Sakura, nothing is going to happen to me, I won't let it now that I'm back with you. The Prophecy, it states that the last first born male, me, would fall in love with the Card Mistress, Sakura, that will appear in his time. That part is already fulfilled." They smiled at each other. " However, if this does come to pass, then an unimaginable threat will begin to form. Soon, it will engulf all of the earth. The only two that will be able to stop it of course, will be Sakura and I. But you see my mother was hoping that if she never mentioned it, I would forget about Sakura, which never happened. I couldn't keep my mind off of you." He turned to her. " I loved you too much. Some days, my mind would wonder during training and I would end up getting hurt. I had to come back. I knew I had too. My mother saw this and decided that it was inevitable, so she told me. I left as soon as she was done. I had to come back. Because of those two reasons Sakura." He looked sadly at all of them.  
  
Sakura leaned back into the couch and pondered this information for a while. Then she snapped her fingers and looked at him in all seriousness. " Looks like it's time to get the Clow Cards out again." 


	3. The First Signs of Evil

Hi everyone! I really hope that you all liked my first two chapters! I am really trying to make them enjoyable. Because then I won't even read them. And that is not a good sign. Well, I obviously don't own Card Captors, so read on my fellow authors! (I also don't own the songs in here.)  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Chapter Three: The First Signs of Evil  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran. " Looks like it's time to get the Cards out again." Syaoran nodded in agreement. Touya, who had seen the trouble they had caused Sakura before stood up in a mad rush.  
  
"No! I won't allow it!" He said and went right over to Syaoran and punched him. Sakura was so surprised that she just sat there for a few moments, the same could be said for Syaoran. She then regained conscience thought and glared at Touya.  
  
" Touya!!!! What was that for!!!!!! I can't believe that you just did that! It was completely uncalled for! Say your sorry this instant!" She screamed at him. Touya was taken aback by her sudden outburst.  
  
" But, Sakura, he-" Touya started, but was cut short by Sakura shooting up out of her seat and facing him, her face inches from his. She was standing on her tiptoes.  
  
" No! I won't hear it! That was totally uncalled for and you know it! Say you're sorry!" She seethed in anger. Touya, Kero and Syaoran had never seen her so upset. 'I guess she really does love him.' Thought Touya, somewhat in annoyance since he could care less about the boy sitting wide eyed behind his sister. Well, actually, he was a man now not a boy. He did stand at a good 6" tall. Even so, Touya was 6"2'.  
  
Touya looked to Syaoran and, sighing a great sigh, whispered something.  
  
" Sorry, what was that?" Sakura said.  
  
" I'm sorry.there you happy! I still don't like him! He breaks your heart and then comes back with news like this! Some guy!" He pointed at Syaoran. But what surprised him, was that.Syaoran.was.crying. Not bawling or anything like that, but you could definitely make out some tears falling silently down his cheeks.  
  
Sakura turned around to see Syaoran. She gasped, "Syaoran, what.?" She whispered.  
  
He looked up to face her. Smiling a weak smile he opened his mouth to speak. " He is right Sakura. For eight years, I never wrote, I never talked to you. I left you suddenly and never told you how I felt. But." His voice suddenly got stronger and he stood up to face Touya. " But if I had stayed here and embraced my feelings for your sister, even if I had stayed in contact had I left, Sakura would have been killed. You see, my clan feels that if I love and marry outside, that I would be forsaking them. And since I am supposed to be the Li clan leader now, they could not have that. So to make sure I married inside the family, they would have done the unthinkable, and killed you Sakura. They are that ambitious. So the only way I could think of saving you was to leave and never contact you. No matter how much it hurt. I became an outcast the moment I turned my back on my mother and ran out of that house. So, Touya, do you still think I'm a no good shit face?" He finished wrapping his arm around Sakura's waist and pulling her toward him.  
  
Touya sputtered in annoyance. He didn't know what to say, so he just nodded and walked out calmly. Sakura and Syaoran smiled at each other. Syaoran lowered his head and kissed her soft, yet passionately. Sakura smiled to herself. But unfortunately they weren't alone. " Eh hem.you guys still have an audience." Kero said. Both Sakura and Syaoran face faulted and fell backwards onto the floor anime style.  
  
" Hey, Syaoran, how would you like to go to singing tonight with me, Tomoyo, and Eriol?" She said while they were sitting up in her room talking.  
  
Syaoran thought for a moment. " Sure, I haven't heard you sing in a while. I wouldn't mind hearing you sing again." He smiled at her.  
  
" That's great!" Sakura yelled in happiness. Syaoran just nodded and smiled.  
  
* * *Later that Night * * *  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura yelled as Syaoran and her approached the little bar place thing.  
  
" Sakura!" They ran to each other and embraced in a friendly hug. Syaoran walked up to Eriol and shook hands with him.  
  
" Good to see you again Syaoran."  
  
" The same here." Suddenly Sakura grabbed Syaorans' hand and led him inside followed closely by the other two. They found a booth and sat down. Sakura pulled out a CD and a piece of paper from her pocket in her jeans.  
  
"Tomoyo! I'm going to sing this one." She showed her friend.  
  
" That's the one that you wrote after he left." She said.  
  
" Yeah, I want to see what he thinks. Okay Syaoran?" She had turned to him. He smiled and nodded. Sakura walked up to the stage. She tapped the microphone and cleared her throat. Everyone was looking at her now. " Hi everyone!" They all waved high to her too.  
  
" Is she this popular here?" Syaoran asked.  
  
" Oh yeah, we come here every Thursday night. People come here just to hear us." Tomoyo answered.  
  
" I'm going to sing a song that I wrote. The fast version, the slow one would probably put you all to sleep." She said smiling; everyone laughed when she said that. " Well, here it goes." She said and pooped in the background music.  
  
(Back ground music) I've been having these wired thoughts lately Like. Is any of this for real? Or not?  
  
(Sakura) Oh! Yeah! You're giving me! To many things.lately! You're all I need! Oh no. You smiled at me! And said! Don't get me wrong I love you But does that mean I have to meet Your father? When we are older you'll understand What I meant When I said No, I don't think life is quite that simple!  
  
(Chorus)  
  
When you walk away You don't hear me say Please! Oh baby! Don't go! Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight! It's hard to let it go!  
  
Hold me. Whatever lies beyond this morning! It is a little later on! Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all! Nothings like before! Hold me. Whatever lies beyond this morning! It is a little later on! Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all! Nothings like before!  
  
Yeah! Oh!  
  
When the song ended there was a deafening sound of applause. Sakura smiled and looked right a Syaoran. He smiled back and nodded his approval. Little did they know that a young man was watching them in the shadows.  
  
" Soon, very soon, I will take you, my beautiful Sakura, and there won't be anything that your boyfriend can do about it. Heh heh heh heh.cough gag cough.eh hem.heh heh." 


	4. For the One I Love

Hello! Well, here is the fourth chapter! I really hope you all are liking this story. I don't own Card Captors.boohoo.Review!!!!!!! Thank you!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Chapter Four: For the One I Love  
  
Syaoran watched as Sakura sung her heart out up on stage. Suddenly he felt the overwhelming feeling of love and adoration towards her. All he wanted to do was to protect her from all evil that came her way. He knew they would be able to defeat this new power that has surfaced, just because of their love for one another. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes tight. 'Why, why does everything seem like it is trying to pull both of us apart?' He thought angrily. He returned his gaze back to his one true love. She was beautiful up there. Nothing could soil her, nothing. Almost immediately after he thought that, he felt a twinge of dark energy surge through his body. He doubled over in pain. Seeing this, Sakura stopped immediately and ran of stage towards him. " Syaoran! What is it!" She questioned him. Sakura was terrified that it was something bad. Which it was, but she didn't know that. Syaoran was sweating somewhat, holding his abdomen in pain. 'Where is this coming from?' He thought.  
  
" Hey! Syaoran! Someone! Hurry! Call an ambul-" but he was stopped when Syaoran grabbed his arm and shook his head.  
  
" Don't." He said in a whisper.  
  
" But Syaoran! You're in pain!" Sakura yelled in tears because the one she loves is doubled over hurting immensely.  
  
" No, this is not a physical condition.an evil.power has just surged through me. I.I should be okay soon." He breathed in deeply, trying to ease the pain, but it just seared inside him again. 'I hope.' Sakura looked at him, then nodded in understanding.  
  
" Eriol, I need you to carry him to the car. We're going home." Eriol nodded hesitantly, somewhat scared of what was happening. He picked up Syaoran and put his arm around his neck, helping him walk out to the car.  
  
During the drive home, Syaoran continued to breath heavily, trying to make it go away. But it wouldn't. Soon he fell asleep from the strain it was putting on him, continuing to cringe in his sleep. Sakura watched him quietly, ' what in the world could have happened? I didn't feel a thing. So how come.?"  
  
They finally arrived at the house and Eriol helped Syaoran inside. Plopping him down on the couch, Sakura sat down and laid his head on her lap. Tomoyo went and got a cool cloth to put on his forehead. Sakura took it and started to dab at his face gently. Syaoran moved and opened his eyes weakly. " Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed. The others crowded around them in hope to see that their friend was okay. " Syaoran, are.are you okay?" She asked him in concern.  
  
Syaoran looked at her and smiled weakly. " Yes Sakura, I'll be fine." He said and continued to rest his head on her lap to help regain his strength. Sakura dabbed his forehead some more.  
  
" Syaoran, what happened back there? I was certain that if there was any magic I would have at least felt it a little bit." She looked at the others and they all nodded in agreement.  
  
" Listen to me Sakura, the reason that you felt nothing, is because, well, I kept you from feeling it."  
  
Sakura gasped, " But why Syaoran! You're in more pain! If I had taken some of it, you wouldn't be like this!" She said, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.  
  
Syaoran looked up at her and raised a weak arm up and caressed her face gently. " Oh Sakura, I would do anything to keep you from feeling the pain I just went through. I am very glad that I did do what I did. With all my years of training against such pain I was not able to stop from collapsing like I did. I deeply underestimated it's, what ever it was, power. I am just scared, that if I hadn't blocked it from you, what would have happened to you. Sakura, you could've died." Everyone was dead silent; no one moved an inch.  
  
Then Tomoyo spoke up, " So you're saying that if you hadn't kept Sakura from feeling even just a little bit of it, she could've died? And there would have been nothing that we could do?"  
  
Syaoran nodded, " But believe me, I would do anything for you Sakura, so don't you ever worry about it. Okay? You believe me right?"  
  
" I do." She said through her tears  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
" Were you able to kill the two?"  
  
" No I wasn't master, I am sorry."  
  
" I forgive you, we have underestimated their powers. Especially that Li boy, the descendent of Master Clow himself. He was able to keep the Card Mistress from feeling the dark energy that you sent to them."  
  
" Shall I try again master?"  
  
" No, wait a bit, and see what they plan to do about all this." 


	5. Not Just Dreams

Hey! What up? Been wracking my brain trying to see how I'm going to go about telling the rest of the story. But I know now! Silly me.heh heh.Card Captors does not belong to me.poo.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Chapter Five: Not Just Dreams  
  
" Syaoran!" Sakura yelled. She ran as fast as she could. But the faster she ran, the farther away he seemed to get. Suddenly everything seemed dark and cold. Sakura stopped running and looked around her. Nothing was in sight. She then realized that there was a light shining a little ways from her. She began to run towards it. When she reached it, she was suddenly inside a huge castle. Two thrones sat at the front. She ran towards the thrones, but stopped abruptly. Tears sprang forth and ran down her cheeks in rivers. There, right in front of her, was a body; it was... it was Syaoran. He was completely still; blood running out of cuts on his body. She heard laughter in the background. Whirling around, she saw two figures standing, watching her. One was a young man with light blue hair and dark purple eyes. The other was an older man, about in his early thirties. He had long black hair and black eyes.  
  
" Welcome Card Mistress Sakura. As you can see, this is what became of your loved one because you insisted on trying to stop us. And now, it's your turn. Farewell my dear.ha ha ha ha!" He laughed as a large ball of energy shot towards her. She searched for her cards and magic key, but they were no where to be found. She watched horrified as the ball headed right for her. She put up her hands in front of her face and screamed in terror.  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura shot up in bed dripping with sweat. She looked around expecting to be in the castle but only saw the familiar sight of her bedroom. 'Just a dream.no a nightmare.' She thought, she slowly got out of bed. The nightmare came rushing back to her. ' Syaoran.' was all she thought about. ' I have to call him.' She ran downstairs only to ram right into someone. She looked up to see Syaoran looking down at her.  
  
" Well, I guess I don't have to go wake you up any more do I?" He said with a concerned look on his face. " We all heard you scream in your room. I was worried so I decided to go wake you up. What happened?" he asked her.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened and tears began to run down her cheeks. She threw her arms around Syaoran. He was taken aback but held her. He let her cry into his shirt, not caring if it got wet. " Oh Syaoran!!!!! I thought you were dead!!!!!!" She cried out. Syaoran looked at her.  
  
" What do you mean dead?" He asked in confusion.  
  
" Oh my dream! It was so horrible!" She exclaimed, burying her face in his shirt. Syaoran stared at her. 'A dream? What kind of dream?' He thought to himself.  
  
" Sakura, tell me what you dreamt." He said in all seriousness. Sakura looked up at him, tears still flowing down her cheeks. He hated to see her cry like that. Leading Sakura to a couch in the living room, she saw everyone else there, Kero, Yue, and Touya. Syaoran sat next to her. " Okay, spill." He said soothingly. Sakura then proceeded to tell them about what she had dreamt. Syaoran was stone stiff. He couldn't move. 'No.' was all he could think. "." was all he could say.  
  
" Obviously," everyone turned towards Yue. " This new evil that Syaoran told us about is trying to scare Sakura into not fighting at all. These, false visions I guess you could call them are-"  
  
" No." Yue sputtered at being interrupted by Syaoran. But he didn't even notice Yue's obvious frustration. " No," Syaoran continued, " Sakura is right in her vision." Everyone gasped.  
  
" But, Syaoran, if that's true, then we will die any way." Sakura said, all hope leaving her. Syaoran smiled down at her.  
  
" What are you smiling about! Huh! You just said that-" Touya started.  
  
" Yes, I did just say that Sakura's prophetic dream was true. However." He took a moment and savored Touya's fury in being interrupted, just like Yue. " However," he continued after a moment's glory. " This can be prevented. Sakura, tell me.do remember if you were wearing an engagement ring during this dream?" He asked. Sakura looked at him in surprise. But she saw that he was completely serious.  
  
" Yes, I do remember if I was, and I wasn't. I had no ring on my.on any of my fingers." She answered him. Syaoran nodded.  
  
" Then my suspicions are proved." He said, crossing his arms and leaning back into the couch cushions.  
  
" What suspicions?" Asked Sakura. Syaoran looked at her.  
  
" You see, my mother told me that we didn't need to be married for this to work. I, however, had my doubts since she has misled me more then once when it came to you. So on my way here, I stopped by the library and looked up the Prophecy, I didn't think that I would be able to find it.but low and behold, I found it, and it dropped hints that we needed to be married. So, even though that dream was absolutely horrid, it served a good purpose. It showed that the one I looked up was true and my mothers' was not. We have to be married Sakura." He said. Syaoran watched for her reaction.  
  
" I wouldn't mind one bit." She said after a minute and smiled at him. He smiled back.  
  
" Whoa whoa.So you're telling me that my baby sister has to marry you!?" Touya yelled at Syaoran. Syaoran just nodded in response. " No, I won't have it!"  
  
" Touya, would you rather me die?" Sakura asked him, tears welling in her eyes again, surprised that her brother could be this callous. Touya looked at her in utter disbelief.  
  
" Well, no, I don't want you to die. The baka yeah but not you!" He exclaimed. Sakura glared at him.  
  
" When will you get it through your thick head that me and Syaoran are in love!!!!!" She yelled at him, fury building up inside her. Touya stepped back in surprise. Sakura stood up and advanced on him. Syaoran didn't even try to stop her. It was about time that she talked some sense into that brother of hers'. " All you've done is bad mouth Syaoran ever since you met him! Sure our first meeting was a little rocky but we got over it! I love him now, more then anything in this world and I would die for him too! Do you understand Touya! I won't just sit here any more and watch you treat him like a little child! He is eighteen for crying out loud! So am I! Why won't you let me grow up!" She screamed at him. Touya stood there.  
  
" Because.because I don't want to lose you too. After mother died, I swore that you wouldn't ever be in any danger, I would protect you. But then Syaoran came around, and all of a sudden, I was out of the job. I couldn't compete with his powers and agility in battle. Compared to him, I was just some big klutz that got in the way. I used to be the brother that could do no wrong in your eyes. Now though, it's Syaoran. I guess, I just couldn't handle losing you. You're my sister Sakura; I wanted to be the one who protected you. But I see now, that Syaoran was and always will be the one you look to, to protect you." Touya sighed and looked at his feet. " I'm so pathetic." He whispered.  
  
Sakura suddenly wrapped her arms around Touya. " Touya, remember, you will always be my big brother. The big brother that will help Syaoran protect me. That I go to for advice when I am having a problem. The one that loves me and took care of me when mother died and dad had to work. Don't you ever think that you are being replaced. You will always have a special place in my heart Touya. Always." Sakura said. Touya smiled and hugged his little sister. Syaoran and the others all smiled. Finally, Touya was able to accept that his little sister, wasn't so little any more. Of course, something just had to ruin this moment.  
  
Syaoran suddenly doubled over in pain. Sakura whipped her head around to see him fall on the ground. His face scrunched up. " Sakura.get away.please.he is coming." he whispered through the waves of pain washing through him.  
  
" No! I won't leave you!" She cried. Syaoran screamed out in pain as a ripping noise was heard. He lifted his arm to reveal a huge cut across his middle section. It was bleeding none stop. Sakura gasped, " That.that is the same place that he was hurt in my dream."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Oh no!!!!! What's going to happen to poor Syaoran! Read on to find out! In the next chapter. To See His Face 


	6. To See His Face

Hello! I bet you're all wondering what is going to happen to Syaoran. So I won't keep you. Just, I don't own Card Captors No matter how much I wish I did.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Chapter Six: To See His Face  
  
" Syaoran!!!!!!! No!!!!!!" Sakura ran to him. He lifted his arm to reveal a gash along his middle section. " That.that's the same place that he was injured in my dream." Sakura whispered. But loud enough for the others to hear. They all looked at her.  
  
" What in the world do you mean?" Yue asked her. She looked at him, tears in her eyes (she cries a lot.).  
  
" Remember the dream I just told you about? This is the very same gash that he had in my dream. What is going on!!!!?" She screamed to no one in particular. All of a sudden, they heard an evil laugh echo throughout the house. They gazed around the room trying to locate the source. Finally, it stopped. They all sighed thinking it was over, not quite.  
  
" Mistress of the Cards! Listen well!" The voice continued to echo. Sakura held Syaoran, now un-conscience from the loss of blood, tightly too her. She wouldn't lose him. " You see what happens when you meddle in things that you ought not to meddle in? Stop now, or else, face even more dire consequences!" And with that, the voice was gone. Sakura looked to Syaoran and buried her face in his hair.  
  
~~ Later at the Hospital ~~  
  
Sakura sat still next to Syaoran's bedside. He was still out of it. The doctor had said that he should wake up soon though, that they had gotten him there just in the nick of time. A little longer and he might have gone into a coma. Sakura couldn't bare that thought though so she blocked it out of her mind. Syaoran twitched slightly, making Sakura jump to attention. He opened his eyes and moaned a bit. Looking around, his eyes finally came to rest on Sakura. He smiled at her and she smiled back. " Hey." She whispered.  
  
" Hey.were you here the entire time?" He asked softly. She nodded.  
  
" It wasn't that long." She stated matter of fact. He watched her smile.  
  
" Hmm, felt like I was out for days.do you remember what happened?" He asked her. Sakura had rather not remembered it, but she knew it was important.  
  
" Well, you fell off the couch and then we saw that gash across your middle." She pointed to the bandages. He looked down to see them. The middle of the bandages was somewhat red form blood that had seeped through. But it had stopped now. " And then you blacked out. That's when we heard the voice. It said that this is what I get for meddling in things that ought not to be meddled in. And then it said that if I continued to there would be even more dire consequences. Oh, Syaoran, I was so scared that you were really going to leave me!" She said and laid her head down next to his hand. He reached up slowly and began to run his fingers through her soft auburn hair. 'If only I knew what the man looked like.' He thought, not realizing that all he had to do was ask Sakura.  
  
~~ Back At the House ~~  
  
Sakura sat next to Syaoran in the living room. The others had all gone to the store for some food. Also just to leave the two lovebirds alone. Syaoran looked down at Sakura; she was staring at her feet. Feeling a lump in his throat beginning to form, he decided to get it over with. 'Now or never.' he thought. He turned to face her and grabbed her hands in his. " Sakura, there is something, I want to ask you." She stared wide-eyed at him.  
  
" Yeah, what is it?" She asked. Syaoran gulped and taking a deep breath plunged right in.  
" Sakura, you know that I love you more then life itself right?" She nodded. " Well, I was wondering, if you would do me the honor of.of.um, well, of .beingmywife." He said the last part to fast so she couldn't understand him.  
  
" Um, Syaoran? I couldn't understand the last part." She said and smiled, having a feeling that she really did know what it was.  
  
Syaoran stared and calming himself down said it again, this time more slowly. " Sakura Kinomoto, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked her. They sat there for a while. Sakura stared at him. Then, letting the actual words sink in, she gasped and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
" Yes!!!! Yes! I will Syaoran! I will!!!!" She screamed in happiness. Syaoran pulled her back a bit.  
  
" I don't have a ring with me.but I made this earlier on." He lifted a chain out of his pocket. It was a necklace with a beautiful amber stone hanging on it in the shape of a star. " It contains some of my power with in it. So, if you ever go missing or I am not around at the moment you need me.Just focus on this and I will come running because I will be able to feel you calling me. Well, I could now, but this will help it." He said softly. Unlocking the necklace, he bent over and put it around Sakura's neck and snapped the clasp back together. He drew back and looked at her. Sakura smiled. "Beautiful." He whispered. Drawing close together they kissed softly. Little did they know, Touya, Kero and Yukito (you know the other form of Yue?) were all watching them. 


	7. The Dark Realm

Hello! I hope you like it so far! I don't own Card Captors! So there!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Chapter Seven: The Dark Realm  
  
Sakura and Syaoran sat quietly huddled together on the couch. ' I can't believe that I was able to get up the courage to ask her.' He thought to himself. 'I bet Touya will have a cow when he finds out.' Syaoran snickered at the thought. Sakura looked up at him. " What's so funny Syaoran?" She asked smiling as well.  
  
" Oh nothing, just, I wonder how we'll approach this battle? I mean, the guy is obviously powerful. But just how powerful is he?" Syaoran crossed his arms and bowed his head, deep in thought. Sakura watched him for a moment. Then getting up, she started to walk towards the door.  
  
" Syaoran.do you feel that?" She asked him. He looked up at her and concentrated. His eyes snapped open. He bolted up and ran toward her.  
  
" Sakura! Move!!!!!" he yelled and shoved her to the ground. They hit it just as a fireball blasted through the window and right over them, leaving the wall behind them singed. Sakura gasped as Syaoran held her.  
  
" Oh Syaoran! He wasn't bluffing when he said the warning was he!" She cried in disbelief. Suddenly, Touya, Kero and Yukito ran into the hallway and saw them on the floor and the singed wall behind them. The ran to them.  
  
" Sakura! What happened!" Touya yelled kneeling down to her level. She looked at them.  
  
" I felt a power then this fireball came at me, luckily Syaoran had sensed it and shoved me to the ground." Touya looked at Syaoran and the look that Touya gave him, was enough for Syaoran to know that he was grateful. They all got up and began to walk back into the living room when the house gave a huge lurch. Sakura stumbled but Syaoran caught her before she fell. It did it again, and the whole house became covered with darkness. They couldn't see anything. They stood there for a moment, everything was silent, then, the darkness cleared to reveal a huge castle in front of them and a swamp wasteland surrounding them. Sakura screamed and grabbed onto Syaoran.  
  
" What is going on!" Kero bellowed. A voice laughed into the night air. They all gazed around the area, looking for the man. Finally, they settled on the castle. There in front of it was the man from Sakura's dream, with the long hair and piercing eyes. He laughed at them again.  
  
" Where are we you monster!?" Syaoran screamed at him. Syaoran waited for his answer. But what he gave was not what Syaoran and the others wanted to hear.  
  
" Welcome. everyone.to the Dark Realm." 


	8. Fight for the Cards

What up everyone! I know my last chapter was short but I couldn't think of anything to put in that one. So here is the next one! Enjoy! Oh yeah, I don't own Card Captors.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Chapter Eight: Fight for the Cards  
  
They gazed around not believing that they were actually in the Dark Realm. This place had been something that Syaoran had only heard of. A legend of sorts. But this place was very real. Sakura taped him on the shoulder. He turned towards her and saw the panicked expression on her face. " Syaoran, I can't find my star key!" She whispered hurriedly to him. Syaoran's eyes widened.  
  
" What do you mean 'you can't find it'!" He asked her, he too was beginning to panic. Without the star key they had lost the only chance to summon a Star Card. He didn't have his sword; he hadn't worn his robes in years! Let alone use his sword to summon the cards. Sure he had brought it.but he didn't think he would need it!  
  
" Well, I had it after the whole fireball thing, but the moment we got here.I couldn't find it any more!" She began to cry a bit, tears spilling. She hadn't been without it for eight years, and now not to have it with her, she must feel so powerless.  
  
" Do you at least have the cards?" He asked her. She searched through her pockets. Looking up at him with horror evident on her face. She shook her head 'no'. Syaoran suddenly felt faint. No Star Key, no Star Cards.what was going on!  
  
" Syaoran.this is just like my dream.I didn't have the cards or the key then either!" She stated. He looked at her then to the castle.  
  
Suddenly they heard the man laugh again. " Dear girl.are you looking for these?" he laughed and held up the Star Key on its chain and the cards. They all gasped. " Honestly young one.you need to watch them more carefully." He laughed at her expression of pure horror.  
  
" Give them back to me!!!!!" Sakura screamed at him. She started to charge forward but the guys all held her back. Syaoran looked at the guy and come up with an idea.  
  
" Hey, guys." he whispered to them. They all looked at him in confusion. " If he's got the Star Cards and the Star Key, who's to say that he hasn't got my sword as well? If you take one magical item that can summon the cards, why not take both?" He said smirking. They all smirked as well. Syaoran let go of Sakura and walked up in front of the small group. Then, closing his eyes and concentrating proceeded to call his sword to him. Everything was silent for a moment, then, a huge crash was heard and something silver came flying out of one of the castle windows. It soared toward Syaoran. After a few moments, the sword came into view and landed gracefully in Syaoran's open palm. He smirked; they had an advantage now. He got into a fighting stance. " So, how about you give those back now.Okay?" He yelled over to the man.  
  
The man looked surprised for a moment, but then went back to his smug expression. " Well, you managed to summon your sword to you. Very impressive. However that wont be enough to save you! HA!" He through out a card and the Star wand appeared in his hands. " Shield Card! Release and Dispel!" The moment he yelled out, a bluish bubble surrounded him and he fly at them. Syaoran brought up his sword and blocked the man's attack. He had used the Sword card as well. While Syaoran and the man dueled, another man sunk up behind the group and grabbed Sakura from the others.  
  
" Don't move.or she gets it!" He yelled at them. Syaoran saw this, but couldn't do anything, because he was fighting the other guy. Within moments, the guy with Sakura vanished into thin air. Syaoran yelled out in horror as he blocked another blow. The man drew back up into the air.  
  
" Sorry little boy," Syaoran growled at him, " But your beloved is mine now. She will be my Queen of Darkness." Syaoran began to charge at him. But he just laughed and disappeared the moment Syaoran reached him sending Syaoran flying face first into the dirt. " Ha ha ha! Farewell little boy! Soon, you will know me as King Jerith!!!!!! Ha hahahahahahhah!" With that his voice vanished. Syaoran was on his knees tears spilling forth. He looked at the castle, flames dancing in his eyes. His aura now visible for all to see. Needless to say, he was very po'ed.  
  
He slammed the ground with his fists. " Damnit!!!!!!! I will get her back you just wait! And I'll kill you in the process! Sakura!!!!!!!!!" He yelled, lifting his face to the sky, crying out like his soul was being ripped from him. 


	9. Darkness Spreads

Hello!!!! Sorry it's taken me soooo long to update! I have been super busy. Well, here is the 9th chapter! Hope you like it! Oh, and Card Captors does not belong to me.grrrrrrr.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Chapter Nine: Darkness Spreads  
  
Syaoran and the others sat quietly thinking hidden in some brush. " So, what's the plan Syaoran?" asked Touya.  
  
" I really don't know, this sort of thing never happened before. I certainly didn't anticipate him capturing Sakura that's for sure." Syaoran looked down at his hands. 'Sakura, I'm so sorry.' He shook his head and looked to the others. Then looking back at the castle, he sighed. 'I'll save you, don't worry.'  
  
~ Inside the Castle ~  
  
Sakura stirred slightly. Looking around she realized that she was in a huge bedroom. Immediately panicking, she got up and ran to the door. It was locked, she was tapped. She walked back to the bed and sat down. " Oh Syaoran, where are you?" She said softly bowing her head. Tears threatened to spill over. Suddenly the door opened behind her and she whirled around only to come face to face with the man that had captured her.  
  
" Why good afternoon! I'm glad that you are finally awake. My master wishes to have an audience with you. Please, follow me." He smirked and motioned for Sakura to follow him. She got up reluctantly. Walking out the door, she noticed many portraits hanging on the walls. As they passed one, Sakura stopped short and turned to look at it. She walked closer to it to see better since it was somewhat in the shadows. The man stopped also to watch her. He walked up beside her. Sakura looked a moment longer, when realization struck her.  
  
" Th-that pi-picture is.is." She stuttered in astonishment. The man smiled.  
  
" Yes, that is a portrait of my Masters' master, Clow Reed." Sakura whipped her head to look at him.  
  
" But, that's impossible! Clow Reed lived hundreds of years ago! There is no way that-"  
  
" Oh but there is.you see, my Master is very powerful. Powerful enough even to be able to live as long as he has. But, you see he does not however, have enough power to control the world, as he wants too. So, that is where you come in young lady. You and the Star Cards that is. Now, come along." He said and grabbed her wrist pulling her with him. Sakura struggle as much as possible, but to no avail. He was just too strong. They finally came to a huge door, which he pushed open with no problem at all. Walking in, Sakura saw the thrones that where in her dream. 'It's all coming true.oh Syaoran.what are we going to do?' She thought sadly. She looked up and saw the man, Jerith, sitting in a throne smiling at her.  
  
" Welcome to your new home.my Queen." Sakura gaped at him. 'New queen?!'  
  
~ Back at the Brush ~  
  
Syaoran stood suddenly, and turned towards the castle. " Syaoran! What do you think your doing!" Yue yelled at him.  
  
" I'm going to go save my fiancée. That is what I think I'm doing. I can't just sit here anymore, I don't care if we have no plan, I'll wing it!" Syaoran said stubbornly, making no room for argument. He began to walk forward when a sudden blast of energy threw him back. " What was that!" He yelled. Kero flew up to him.  
  
" It seems that Jerith's power is beginning to grow. The darkness has begun to spread into our world. He must be using Sakura as a median." Kero stated. Syaoran growled. Everyone stopped as they heard a blood- curdling scream emit from the castle. They gasped. " Okay, so I was correct." Kero said. Syaoran looked at him then to the castle. Getting up, he began to run towards the huge foreboding structure. Another scream was heard.  
  
" No Sakura!" Syaoran bellowed as he burst through the doors. The others followed him.  
  
" We're storming the castle! I always wanted to do this!" Yelled Touya in excitement. They scrambled up the stairs and slammed open the huge doors that Sakura had just gone through moments before. There, they froze. The sight before them was terrifying. Sakura was suspended in mid- air, a huge blue aura surrounding her. Her face was screwed up in pain.  
  
" Sakura!" Syaoran yelled out to her. She turned slowly towards him and reached out to him.  
  
" Syaoran.help me." She whispered as another shock wave surged through her body making her scream out in agony.  
  
" No!!!!" Syaoran started to run to her, but didn't reach her as a sudden black ball flew at him, the darkness claiming him. The last thing her heard before everything went black, were the others calling to him, and Sakura's terrified scream. 


	10. Lost Within

Hey! I haven't been updating as much as I used too. Been hitting more roadblocks. That or I'm just too preoccupied with dot hack: Infection. That is the coolest game ever! That and Kingdom Hearts. Well, I want to thank all of the people that have been reviewing my work! You guys have really helped me keep this story going strong! Well, better get on with it. Card Captors doesn't belong to me.poo.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Chapter Ten: Lost Within  
  
Sakura screamed as she watched Syaorans' limp body drop to the ground after a few agonizing moments inside the dark ball. She could see the many gashes that covered his form. His clothing was ripped and torn, his eyes were open, but they were no longer the amber color that she loved. They had turned gray, dull and lifeless. Tears formed and streamed down her cheeks. Her vision had come true. Sakura was completely ignoring the pain coursing through her now; all that mattered was Syaoran. Suddenly, the aura around her disappeared and she dropped to the ground. Touya and the others were all being dragged away to the dungeon. Jerith approached Sakura. " Now, dear, will you be my queen?"  
  
Sakura looked to Syaoran's body. " No! Sakura! Don't do it!!!" Touya yelled out to her as he was being dragged away.  
  
Sakura turned sad eyes toward him. " I'm sorry, I have lost him." She answered him. Then turning back towards Jerith, she stood up and he wrapped her in his arms disappearing into thin air.  
  
" No!!!! Sakura!!!!!" Touya yelled. Him and the others were dragged out the door to their cells.  
  
' No!!!! Sakura!!!!' Syaoran opened his eyes weakly. The voice was echoing all over the place and finally died away. He looked around, but couldn't see anything, it was completely black. Getting up, he shuffled slowly to one side, trying to find a wall of some sort. After a minute or so, his hand touched something hard and cold. A light flashed somewhere in front of him. Following it, he found himself inside a huge stone dome room. After a moment of adjusting to the brightness, he looked towards the middle only to see a young woman standing there. Syaoran, now thoroughly confused approached the young woman. He reached out to her to get her attention, but the moment his hand landed on the woman's shirt, she turned around on him and growled menacingly. Immediately she transformed into a huge demon. Syaoran jumped back just in time to be grazed by it's claws. If he had stayed put, he would have been dead. Seeing his sword against the back wall tied up, he knew he had to get it somehow, or die trying. The demon approached him, every step making the room shudder. Syaoran saw his chance. He ran at the demon and rolled under it getting up and continuing to run. The demon roared and thundered after him. It was fast because of its long legs. He was almost there, just a little further. Syaoran reached the sword and tried to pull it free. But it was stuck fast, and he couldn't pull it out. He whipped around just in time to see a huge clawed hand come sweeping down on top of him. He dodge rolled out of the way. As he turned around, he saw one of the monsters clawed fingers go scrapping against the swords' prison. It cracked and broke apart, the sword clattering to the stone floor. Syaoran smirked and dove under the monster again. He gripped the hilt firmly and jumped up the demons' body. He rocketed off its shoulder and flew downwards, slicing all the way down the monsters' body. Syaoran touched ground then leapt to the side and ran to the other side of the room. He turned around only to see the demon frozen, it bellowed out in pain and then a moment later, de-solved into dust. Syaoran stood there breathing hard, staring at the place where the monster had been. He was covered in dirt and had a few scrapes here and there. Nothing serious. Syaoran walked towards a door that appeared on the other side. He reached it and peeked out, it was light and he could see everything. It was like a huge maze, with a pillar like structure in the middle. He walked out and the door disappeared behind him. Suddenly, a bright light flashed in front of him, he uncovered his eyes after it had gone down. There stood the see through figure of Sakura. Syaoran walked up to her and she smiled.  
  
" Hello Syaoran." She said to him.  
  
" Sakura, I thought that-"  
  
" We'll talk later, I am only able to see you like this because I am asleep." She said.  
  
Syaoran looked at her in confusion. " But why? Where am I Sakura? I was in the castle with you and the others and the next thing I know I am fighting a huge demon monster. What is going on? Why can't I see you? And why am I in a maze?"  
  
" All will be answered soon my love. But as for where you are you are lost in-" Her imaged flickered.  
  
" Sakura!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
" I'm sorry! I am waking up I lov-" She disappeared.  
  
" Wait!!! Sakura!! Where am I! Where are you! Sakura!!!!!" He screamed. He looked back to the maze. 'What was she trying to tell me? I'm lost in what?" 


	11. Journey to Reclaim

Hey everyone! Man, this is sure starting to get pretty wired huh? Well, you'll see soon enough just where Syaoran is trapped. Maybe in this chapter, or should I keep it for the next chapter? Hehehehehe. Syaoran: Uh, angelyuy15? Me: what? Syaoran: you have to do the- Me: I know I know.fine, Card Captors doesn't belong to me. Dang.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Chapter Eleven: Journey to Reclaim  
  
Syaoran stared at the night sky. He had been sitting up on the cliff where Sakura had appeared to him earlier all day. He just could not figure out where he was, or what she was trying to tell him. All he knew was that he had to get back. Or the world was doomed. 'Sakura, where did you go?' He thought. Getting up and brushing himself off he looked out towards the huge structure in the middle of the maze. " I guess, I have to go there.?" He stated more then asked. He started down the cliff, 'this is going to be a long day.'He thought.  
  
~ At the Castle ~  
  
Sakura sat in a beautiful room. Her eyes were blank and lifeless, she felt like she had nothing to live for anymore. The door to the room creaked open and Jerith walked inside. He smiled and walked to her side sitting down. He glanced at her still form out of the corner of her eye. Clearing his throat, he stared straight ahead. " I bet you're wondering why I am doing all of this?" He waited for a reaction. He got none. " Well, you must know my past, I was Clow Reeds pupil. So obviously I was supposed to get the cards when he was gone. But the day came when he died, and as you obviously by now know, I failed to get the cards. They were lost to me. I felt as if I had been cheated of my right. So I built my powers over the years waiting till I could get them back. Then you came along and messed up everything. You were not supposed to get the cards, and you were definitely not supposed to meet that Li boy and get him to help you. He is too powerful, I tried many times to kill him throughout your journey." That made Sakura react. She whipped her head towards him. Her eyes burned into his body, fire burning in them. " So, that is what it took to get you to respond. Well, obviously, you never knew about it. The boy was too protective of you, and didn't want to worry you more. Of course he had foiled every attempt on you personally. Which, mind you, weren't that many. After a while, they ceased completely. I realized that you could be much more valuable to me alive. To be used like I am using you now, as a median to the real world. But your man would've been in the way, so I had to get rid of him. Now, you're mine with no interference." He smiled and looked to her. Sakura glared at him, scrunching the sheets in her fists. Jerith got up and walked to the door. " Have a good day" with that he walked away closing the door behind him.  
  
" Why.why me.Syaoran.please.I miss you." She buried her face in her hands and cried. 'Syaoran, are you really dead?'  
  
~ Lost Somewhere ~  
  
'Syaoran, are you really dead?' Syaoran stopped in his tracks. He could've sworn he had just heard Sakura. Shaking his head he continued on through the thick brush in the forest. He had bee walking for hours and seemed to be going in circles. Syaoran just knew that he had passed the same tree three times already. He sat down on a fallen tree and breathed in deeply. Looking around, he saw nothing but trees and brush for miles all around. He would never get out of here. Suddenly, a bright light flashed in front of him, he covered his eyes. It dimmed down and he removed them only to see himself staring back at him. Syaoran jumped up about to run but was stopped when a hand grabbed his own. " Whoa there, no need to be afraid of me Syaoran, I'm here to help." Syaoran turned to look at himself.  
  
" Who are you?" He asked really confused.  
  
" Me.I'm you." The other person said. " I'm here to help you through this jungle. But you have to allow me to help you. Ya know, I wouldn't even be here had not been for our fiancée." Syaoran growled at that.  
  
" WHAT DO YOU MEAN OUR!!!!! SHE IS MY FIANCEE!!!!!! NOT YOURS!!!!!!" he screamed at the copy.  
  
" Hey! Slow down there cowboy, what did I just say? I am you. So that makes her mine too. Don't worry, I don't exist physically in the real world. I exist only in you." He said turning away and crossing his arms. Syaoran was really confused now. 'Inside me?' He thought.  
  
" What? You exist inside me? But how?"  
  
" Don't you get it by now? You are in a coma." The thing said.  
  
" But, I'm fine, how could I be in a coma?"  
  
" Oh man, I thought that we were smarter then this." Syaoran growled again getting very agitated.  
  
" Just tell me who you are!"  
  
" I'm your conscience you muscle bound thick-headed moron!" He yelled at Syaoran. Syaoran took a step back. Surprised at the sudden outburst. " Your real self is in a coma outside of this place. You are a figment of imagination. You were made to be in this place that the real you made up in your mind! If you can find a way through the maze and get to the structure in the middle which is the equivalent to a door to the outside world. Your real self will wake up and you can go save Sakura. But until then, we're stuck with each other. I must warn you though, your mind is a dangerous place, full of wrong turns and mistakes, of monsters that the real you is still dealing with. You will have to face them and defeat them alone." He finished. Syaoran was stunned.  
  
" But you said that you were here to help me?" He questioned.  
  
" Yes, but I am your conscience. I can only help you with tips on what to do. You are the only one that can actually overcome the troubles ahead. For they are your troubles because this is your mind." Syaoran looked at him.  
  
" Well, I guess I have no choice. So, before we set off, what should I call you?"  
  
" You can call me Li. Since I am the other half of you in a way."  
  
" All right Li. Lets go, I have our fiancée to save." With that, they started off towards the 'door'. 


	12. Insecurity

Hello everyone! I hope you all are enjoying this story so far! Because I sure am! I was wondering if any of you out there know if Card Captors the second movie is coming out in the states? Or if it is already out? I'd really like to know. I caught the ending of the Japanese one being shown at Comic Con. It looked really good! Oh, I don't own Card Captors. Grrrrrrrrr.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Chapter Twelve: Insecurity  
  
Sakura sat in the room. Twice Jerith had visited her to ask if she would like to came and see her kingdom. Both times she had refused. Jerith had been able to completely take over the world. Her world, the world she was supposed to share with Syaoran. 'Syaoran.' Tears welled up in her eyes. It was the seventh time today that she had cried over him. Still, a little part of her stubbornly refused to believe that he was dead. That little part was enough to keep her from giving in completely to Jerith. But that little part was beginning to fade as time progressed. 'Syaoran, please come back to me. Hurry.'  
  
~ The Forest Maze ~  
  
Syaoran and Li walked in silence through the forest. To say that this was a maze was not appropriate. It wasn't so much a maze then a really, really big forest. But from above it had looking like a maze because of the twists and turns. Make no mistake though; they could still very easily get lost. Syaoran stopped suddenly, making Li slam into him. Syaoran was shoved forward but caught himself before he fell. " Get your brake lights fixed." Mumbled Li rubbing his head. Syaoran, however, wasn't paying attention. " Hey what's-"  
  
" Shhh. something's out there." Syaoran whispered. He took out his sword and moved forward slightly. Looking around he thought he saw something whiz past a ways in front of them. He froze; Syaoran didn't move an inch. Li, catching on instantly, froze as well. Syaoran turned slowly to Li. " What is it?"  
  
Li looked at him confused. " What is what?" He asked stupidly.  
  
" Idiot, what kind of monster is out there? What was the thing that just went past us?" He asked quietly. Li stood thinking for a moment. Then, it clicked; he snapped his fingers in realization. Syaoran shook his head.  
  
" Welcome, Syaoran, to Insecurities part of your mind. It's not very big, so it won't cause that much trouble. You should be able to defeat it easily." Syaoran nodded and turned his attention towards the direction he felt the creature was coming from. Then, in a whoosh of leaves, Insecurity rushed out at them. It slammed into Syaoran, making him.rub his chest in annoyance where the little bunny had barely kicked him. It stood there bouncing back and forth with its' fists raised. Syaoran shook his head, bent down and picked it up by the scruff of its' neck.  
  
It thrashed and tried to hurt him, but to no avail. " Come on! Come on I dare ya! Put it up! Come on!" It squeaked out as Syaoran looked at it.  
  
" You have got to be kidding me! I at least expected something my size. Not a little white bunny rabbit. Oh man." Syaoran watched the little guy drupe his ears in sadness.  
  
" I know I'm a disappointment. I tried to be scary, you got to give me that!" Insecurity said looking up at Syaoran. Syaoran looked at the little guy; he nodded and set him down.  
  
" You can't fight at all?" He asked. The rabbit shook his head no. Syaoran stood up and started to walk away.  
  
" Wait!" Insecurity ran after them. " Can I please come with you! I have a lot of knowledge about the other monsters in here. I could help you!" It squeaked. Syaoran looked to Li who just shrugged.  
  
" Whatever, I don't care, but if you ever try anything." Syaoran made a stabbing motion. Insecurity nodded at him and jumped up on his shoulder.  
  
" Well, how about a formal intro? Hi, I'm Insecurity, but everyone calls me Soy." He smiled at Syaoran.  
  
" Um, okay, I'm Syaoran, and this is Li, my conscience." He said only to see the rabbit freeze on his shoulder.  
  
" So, you're the master to which I owe my allegiance." He said and bowed to Syaoran. Syaoran looked nervous.  
  
" Right, well, shall we go?" And they started deeper into the forest. As they disappeared into the darkness, Syaoran's voice wafted up again. " So, why does everyone call you Soy?" He asked.  
  
" I just really like Soy Sauce." He replied. An 'oh' was heard, before they where engulfed by the dark forest.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Okay, so they met their first monster, which turned out to be fairly nice. They will encounter at least two more, so bear with me. Then they face the most powerful one at the end, right before they reach the structure. Hope you like it! 


	13. Pride

Well, here it the thirteenth chapter. I'm so proud of myself!!!! Yeah!!!!! Okay, calm down. Card Captors does not belong to me.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Pride  
  
The small group walked through the brush, listening for any movement. So far, they had heard none. Soy was standing on Syaoran's shoulder playing lookout. Once and a while he would freeze thinking he had seen something, but it would turn out to be nothing but a falling branch. Suddenly, Syaoran stopped, Li looked at him and Soy gasped staring straight ahead. Li turned towards the direction that the other two were looking. His eyes widened at what he saw. There stood a monster, about ten stories tall, he must have just appeared, because they certainly hadn't heard him approach. It had big red eyes and green scaly skin. Its claws were like pencils and teeth as big as swords. Soy nodded making the other two glance at him out of the corner of their eyes not wanting to let their gaze leave the thing in front of them. " Do you know what that is Soy?" Syaoran whispered through his teeth.  
  
" Yes, I do. The monster before you is the embodiment of Pride. I had hoped that we could bypass his section of your mind, unfortunately, I wasn't paying attention, so now we are here. You must face him Syaoran. I will help you as well as Li, but we can't fight with you. Sorry about that." He said.  
  
" That's okay Soy. So, what exactly is this thing's weakness?" Soy pondered for a moment. Snapping his fingers, he looked back to the monster.  
  
" Well, you got to hurt it obviously. When you feel prideful, what happens when someone puts you down? Your pride shrinks right? Well, hurt it!" As Soy said this, Li had grabbed him because Syaoran was already beginning to draw his sword. Crying out in a battle cry, he charged forward. The monster made a mad swipe at him with one of its massive claws. Syaoran narrowly dodged by ducking. He jumped up the monster's legs and up onto the shoulder. He raised his sword to stab Pride, but was slammed by its claws and thrown to the ground roughly. Syaoran hit the ground, crying out as he did. Pride whirled around and raised its arm. It swung it down with so much force it would have made a building into complete rubble. Syaoran rolled at the last minute, missing the arm. The monster looked around trying to find him. Mean while, Li and Soy were cheering Syaoran on. Syaoran had reappeared by the monsters' leg. He jumped up again, except, he stopped on the monsters back, ramming his sword into its back. Pride howled in pain. Trying vainly to swipe Syaoran off its back. But as Pride did so, it began to shrink. Syaoran had successfully wounded it. Pulling out his sword, Syaoran jumped down and ran to the other two. Pride shrank fully, then, it stopped and froze. Straightening up, the all gasped. Soy smiled. " Everyone, meet Pride." He said, gesturing to the young man in front of them. Syaoran and Li stuttered in surprise.  
  
" Th-this is P-Prides true for-form?" Syaoran looked at the man. He had blonde hair and red eyes. He was about the same height as Syaoran and Li. Pride was a very handsome young man.  
  
" That's correct, you wounded him so-"  
  
" I became human again. No longer that horrible monster you saw before." Pride finished for Soy. " Hello Soy, it's good to see you again." Pride said walking up to them. Syaoran held out his sword. "Oh don't worry, I won't harm anyone any more." He smiled at Syaoran. " Any ways, you're supposed to tell me what to do right? After all, you are the main man." Syaoran put his sword down. He looked at Pride.  
  
" Well, can you fight?" He asked. Pride nodded. " Okay then, you can come with us if you want."  
  
" I thank you, I hope I will be of some service to you." He said.  
  
" Do you have a name or just Pride?" Syaoran asked as they continued to walk.  
  
" You can call me Rick."  
  
" Okay Rick, welcome aboard." Said Syaoran. They walked a little when Li stopped him.  
  
" Look, we're almost there, you'll be able to see Sakura again." He said smiling. Syaoran nodded looking at the huge structure. 'Soon, Sakura, soon."  
  
~ A Cell in the Castle ~  
  
Syaoran's mouth twitched upward in a small smile.  
  
~ Sakura's Room ~  
  
Sakura slept peacefully. Suddenly, a small glow came from her chest. The necklace, which held some of Syaoran's energy, was alive with power. 'It wouldn't do that if he was really dead'. That thought flew through Jeriths mind as he watched her sleep from the shadows. 


	14. The Last Obstacle

Hey everyone! I'm soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I have been really busy! I'm in Color Guard so we have practices all the time and then homework. When I get home, just so tired (. Well anyway, on with the story! Oh yeah, I don't own Card Captors.darn.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Chapter Fourteen: The Last Obstacle  
  
Syaoran and the others walked along quietly in the forest. He looked all over, not wanting to be ambushed. Suddenly Soy squeaked in happiness. They all turned to look at him. " What is it Soy?" asked Li. The others nodded waiting for a response.  
  
" Well, if you haven't already noticed it by now then you must be blind." Soy stated crossing his furry little arms and poking his nose in the air. A smug look on his little bunny face (Cute!!!!!). Risk shook his head; Li and Syaoran looked at each other in confusion. Soy threw up his arms, " Good grief! We are here! We are at the Structure! Look through those bushes!" Syaoran and the other two did as he told them. Sure enough, there stood the structure. They had gotten so close to it and the trees became so dense that they had lost sight of it long ago. Syaoran smiled happily at the thought that he was almost back in his world. He was almost back with Sakura.  
  
" So, Soy, tell me, is there anything that I should know about before we head on?" Syaoran asked him quietly. Soy thought for a moment.  
  
" Oh yeah, rumor had it that this structure is guarded by the fiercest emotion of all. More then that I do not know. Sorry friend." He stated and bowed his head.  
  
" That's quite alright Soy, really, now Syaoran won't go charging head first into something that could get him killed." Said Li smiling. Rick just stood there with a confused look on his face (doesn't talk much huh?).  
  
" Well, we might as well have a plan of action right?" Syaoran looked towards the Structure, trying in vain to pin point their enemy.  
  
~ Sakura's Room ~  
  
Sakura awoke with a strange light glowing in her eyes. She looked down only to see the necklace that Syaoran had given her was shining with renewed power. She smiled in happiness. 'He's alive!!!!!' She screamed in her mind. Sakura dared not speak this aloud; for fear that Jerith would hear her and go to finish Syaoran off once and for all. Suddenly, she heard a small shuffle in a dark corner of the room. " Who's there?" she asked timidly, afraid that it was Jerith, and low and behold (guess what people!) he emerged from the shadows slowly with an evil smile on his face. Sakura backed away as much as she could on the bed and cowered against the headboard.  
  
" Now, now my dear, no need to fear me. It is your lover boy that needs to fear. However, I still don't know how he was able to survive the punishment I gave him. Oh well, I guess I'll just go kill him now. After that, my dear, we shall be married." He laughed and disappeared into darkness. Sakura buried her head in her hands and began to cry. 'Please Syaoran, hurry, where ever you are, he's coming for you.'  
  
~ In front of the Structure ~  
  
" Please Syaoran, hurry, wherever you are, he's coming for you." the small group stopped in their tracks.  
  
" What was that?" exclaimed Rick. Syaoran frowned.  
  
" It was Sakura. She's warning me.that Jerith's coming to kill my body!!!" Realization struck him like a lightning bolt and he took off running towards the huge stone structure.  
  
" Wait!!! Syaoran!! What about the plan!" Li yelled after him, hurrying to catch up.  
  
" Screw the plan! If I don't hurry, all of this will be for nothing! I'll be dead!!!!" He screamed back at them. Drawing his sword to confront what ever was out there.  
  
Li and the others stopped and watched him go. " What does he mean, 'I'll be dead.'" He asked, voicing the others confusion at Syaoran's statement.  
  
~ A Cell in the Castle ~  
  
Syaoran's body frowned slightly and his muscles tightened ready for battle.  
  
~ The Structure ~  
  
Syaoran stopped in front of a huge stone doorway carved from the rock itself. Suddenly, the ground shook and rumbled they were all thrown to the floor. Sayoran looked up only to see Jerith standing right in front of him. He jumped up and held his sword at the ready. Jerith smiled wickedly and a bright light flashed, there in front of him, laid a un-conscience Sakura. Sayoran tried to call to her. But Jerith stopped him with a small chuckle. " What is so funny?" Syaoran spat at him.  
  
" She's un-conscience, can't you see that? Well, I see you wish to get past me and to the Structure behind me correct?" He said smirking. Sayoran just growled in response. Jerith laughed again. " Face me if you can! For I! Am Fear itself!" He yelled out and suddenly charged at Syaoran. Sayoran brought up his sword and blocked Jeriths attack. They struggled for dominance, each pushing the other.  
  
" Oh no, that's Fear, this is not going to be good." Soy whispered. The other two turned towards him.  
  
" What do you mean Soy?" Li asked, not liking the way Soy had said that.  
  
" Well, you see, Fear had the power to show Syaoran what he well fears the most above all. That alone could be enough to destroy him if he doesn't have enough will power to withstand it." They all watched the immense struggle going on before them.  
  
" No.he'll win.I'm sure of it.He has the only power that can defeat evil. He has the light of love burning strongly inside of him. He will win." Li stated. Showing that he believed in Syaoran. The others all nodded and continued watching.  
  
" Give up boy! You can't win!" Jerith sneered at Syaoran. But Syaoran just kept on bushing back. They were locked together with their swords. " It's useless!"  
  
" Shut-up! I will win! Because unlike you," Syaoran glanced at Sakura's body, " I have something to fight for!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran screamed and with a giant thrust with strength not even he knew he had, he pushed back Jerith and stabbed him right through the gut. Jerith stumbled back a bit.  
  
" No, I can't die like this!" he yelled as Syaoran approached him to deliver the final blow. Jerith held up his hands.  
  
" This is for Sakura!!!!" Syaoran yelled and was about to bring down his sword to slice Jerith, fear, in half when everything went black. He stopped in mid swing. " What the hell is going on!!!!" He yelled. Suddenly, he saw Sakura up in front of him. She smiled and began to run towards him. Then, Jerith appeared behind her and stabbed her right through her chest. She fell right in front of Syaoran. He watched all this with wide eyes. He couldn't believe it. She was dead. Syaoran fell to his knees and cried out in anguish. Meanwhile, outside of the illusion, Syaoran's companions watched him fall as it took him.  
  
" No!!! Syaoran!! Fight it!! Fight him!!!! You have to fight him!!!! Think of Sakura!!!!" Li screamed, trying his best to reach his friend.  
  
~ Syaoran's Cell ~  
  
Jerith walked into the cell and noticed that Syaoran's entire body was tensed. 'So he is alive' Jerith smirked. He drew out his sword and readied it for the final blow.  
  
~ The Structure ~  
  
" Why you!" Syaoran jumped up and to Jeriths surprise, he slashed at him and broke through the illusion. Jerith stumbled back and screamed in pain. He fell to the floor and dissolved right there.  
" It's over, it's all over. I have to go now." Syaoran said looking back to all his friends.  
  
" We'll miss you.but remember, we will always be with you." Li tapped his forehead. Syaoran nodded in understanding. He sheathed his sword and walked to the huge doors. Slowly pushing on them, they swung open for him. He gave one last wave to his comrades and ran into the light.  
  
~ Syaoran's cell ~  
  
Jerith swung down on Syaoran's body. Intent on finally killing him. Suddenly, Syaoran moved with such speed that Jerith hadn't seen it, and blocked the attack. " What!!!!!!" Jerith exclaimed. Syaroan smirked in satisfaction.  
  
" I'm back." 


	15. Darkness Vanquished or Sustained?

Okay everyone! We have made it to the 15 chapter! I think this might be the last one so I don't know. Tell me if I should do an epilogue or not kay? Oh yeah, Card Captors doesn't belong to me. And thank you to all of you that have been reviewing my work! They have helped me a whole lot! Thanks a bunch! @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Darkness Vanquished or Sustained?  
  
" I'm back" smirked Syaoran. Jerith jumped back from surprise. He noticed that Syaoran had his sword with him.  
  
" But how?" Jerith stuttered in confusion.  
  
Syaoran walked slowly toward him while speaking, " You see, you missed one major detail in your little plan Jerith. Something that a heartless being like yourself could never grasp." Syaoran whispered almost on top of Jerith. Jerith backed up against the wall. 'How, how could he be so strong. His power is rolling off of him. It's almost unbearable.'  
  
" And what would that be boy?" Jerith asked, not showing his fear of the boy, no, man he once thought was weak.  
  
" Love, Jerith, love. My love for Sakura has sustained me and pushed me far beyond what I thought my power would reach. I want her back along with the cards Jerith. And I want you gone!" Syaoran lunged at Jerith only to meet with empty air. He looked around quickly trying to pinpoint him. Syaoran spotted Jerith running for the door, and he followed him closely. Once out in the open, he ran as fast as his legs would carry him up to the main hall. Syaoran reached it just to see the same black ball come flying at him like before. This time however, he dodge rolled to the other side and bounded up in one fluid motion. He charged Jerith and their swords clashed with a sharp clang and spark of electricity. Unknown to both combatants, Sakura had traveled down from her room. She watched in shock and horror as Syaoran fought against that monster. Syaoran spotted her and hesitated, but that was enough, Jerith slammed into him knocking him flat on his back.  
  
" Syaoran!" she screamed out to him. Jerith laughed evilly and walked up to the fallen Syaoran. He held his sword tip against Syaoran's throat. " No, not again." Sakura whispered. Jerith smiled and readied to take a swing, Syaoran tried to grip his sword, but found that it had flown at least a yard from his outstretched hand when he had fallen. It was over, and Syaoran knew it. Without the cards, nothing could be done to stop his inevitable demise. Jerith swung down on him. In that instant, Sakura screamed out in anguish. Jerith stopped right above Syaroans' chest. But that one hesitation would cost him dearly. Because as Sakura screamed, he watched in horror as her Star Key and the cards all appeared in front of her. She stopped tears streaming down her face. Syaoran saw their chance and yelled to her.  
  
" Sakura! Do it!!!" He screamed out. Sakura nodded and took hold of the Star Key. Saying the spell it transformed into the staff. Jerith yelled at her to stop. He began to run at her. Syaoran got up and tried to stop him. But he saw that it was too late for Jerith. Sakura had used the Void. He watched in horror filled fascination, as Jerith disappeared into his own darkness, never to return. Syaoran and Sakura stood there a moment in shock that it was all over. Then, the sudden sound of a piece of the ceiling falling behind them brought them back to reality. Syaoran grabbed Sakura and they used the Move card to transport to where the others were. Holding on to the two, they all got out of the crumbling castle. Standing still and watching as the castle dissolved into nothing, Sakura through her arms around Syaoran and hugged him with all that she was worth. Suddenly, everything around them disappeared and Sakura's living room reappeared around them. They all sighed in relief. Sakura looked to Syaoran.  
  
" Looks like we didn't need to worry about the stupid Prophecy huh?" She smiled at him.  
  
" Yeah, looks like it." And they stood there hugging, with the knowledge that they could all live in peace now that Jerith was gone for good.  
  
~ A Dark Cold Place ~  
  
A man laughed to himself. " One day, I will return."  
  
Or Is He? 


End file.
